PAIN OF THE PAST AT DEGRASSI
by kirasstories
Summary: Ivy a new student at Degrassi tried to get throw her junior year without to much attention to herself. She isn't in the best place since her brother died around two years ago. When she discovers something personal about the school that if she knew she wouldn't have gone to the school at all without a mental breakdown. The only people in her life is the family she's staying with.


Disclaimer i do not own Degrassi this is fanfiction and the almost all these characters i invented Ivy but that was about it.

please tell me what you think and any ways to improve my writing thanks also if you would like a continuation and hope you enjoy

''New year, new school, new town, how could this possibly go wrong I just want to go through this year with no one noticing me'' Ivy thought before entering her junior year at Degrassi. She loved her old town but since her brother died a few years ago, nothing was the same. Her family grew apart and when her parents got a job offering in Miami they took almost immediately without consulting her. But school was a trouble with the different curriculums, so she had to stay in Canada. The only family that her parents somewhat knew and would welcome her were the Hollingsworth so she moved to Toronto and lived with them. Ivy was never good with new schools. She found it hard to make friends. It also didn't help that she spent most of the summer locked in her room not talking to Hunter or Frankie who would be in her grade, even less with Miles who seemed to never be home anyways.

She took a deep breath and walk into school trying to figure out where to go without looking like you're lost. Which she found more difficult than she originally thought. She finally found her English class with a few minutes to spare and took a seat. Her English teacher realising she was new made some friendly conversation. Ivy knew some students hated to be associated with teachers, she never minded it. She got through that class without much attention to her, and was very thankful for that. Ivy never wanted to be a teacher pet she naturally found that others students wouldn't like her a much and not a class clown though the other students would find her funny, Ivy's parents wouldn't whatever. Hunter was in her class so she debated whether to ask him where her French class was but decided not to in the end.

Even more trouble to find her class this time. She arrived late to her class and when you arrived to class everyone looks at you like you just killed someone. Ivy then said one very lame excuse '' I couldn't find the class'' and immediately after saying that she regrets it. The teacher looks and tells her she's in the wrong class by saying '' This is grade 12 French, not grade 11 French'' Ivy is not going to look around for another 15 minutes trying to find her class and then asks her teacher where she should go by showing him her schedule. He looks at the paper and looks confused then says '' take a seat'' and she does at the very back of the class.

As the teachers lectures them in French about how important this language is especially living Canada. Or something like that. She hears people in her class saying stuff about her like '' omg a eleventh grader in our class I'll bet you she'll answer so many questions and be a teachers pet.'' Ivy always hated people who talk behind each other back at least this wasn't a bad as when her brother died. And didn't mind she just completely ignore them. Which from her experience work even though all counselors would advise against it. It not her fault she went to a french school before this and now is at a grade 12 level at an English

She had other class she didn't care much for and no trouble in the classes or finding them. And then the most dreaded part of the day for new students who haven't found any friends arrived. Lunch. Everyone rushing to find their friends that they haven't seen in so long, by '' so long'' she meant a few hours since they started school. She very slowly made her way to her locker waiting for lunch period to go by. When she spots a girl with blond hair most likely a senior that she recognises but can't think of a reason why she would know her. The girl turns around realising Ivy was staring Ivy quickly and not so discreetly turn around and the girl doesn't seem that angry which different then what she expected. The girl says in a friendly voice says '' Hey! Do I have something or something?'' Ivy thankful that she not mad or creeped out that she caught her staring then ivy replied '' No, I just-'' and then ivy realises this is the school where her brother went when he joined the ice hounds hockey team. This was her brothers girlfriend. This is where her brother Cam died.


End file.
